SOS Schtroumpfs-Trafics
by Thorgal
Summary: Idée qui m'est venu après avoir vu un reportage sur le trafic animal. Cette histoire se passe notre monde. Les Schtroumpfs que nous connaissons n'existent pas. Dans cette histoire, Les Schtroumpfs sont victime du trafic et de la contrebande. Quelques scènes assez violentes.
1. Chapter 1

**S.O.S. SCHTROUMPF**

C'était la fin d'une belle journée de printemps, et le soleil brillait sur Paris.

Dans un petit appartement , pas très loin des Jardins du Luxembourg, Thomas Lovet faisait une petite sieste., un journal posé sur ses yeux. C'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année , de taille moyenne, qui venait de terminer ses études de zoologiste.

C'est alors que l'on sonna. Il se leva en grommelant, ouvrit la porte et vit la voiture de la poste s'éloigner.

En regardant autour de lui, Thomas s'aperçut qu'on avait déposé une boite devant sa porte. Une petite boite en bois, avec des trous de ventilations sur les cotés, et un label ''SPÉCIMEN VIVANT '' sur le devant. La boite portait l'adresse d'un laboratoire de recherche mais ne comportait pas d'adresse de retour.

Normalement, il aurait dut ramener la boite a la poste, mais il entendit un bruit, des petits couinements qui venait d'elle.Imaginez sa surprise quand après avoir ouvert le couvercle de la caisse, il découvris, couché dans un étroit couffin de sciure de bois… UN BÉBÉ SCHTROUMPF !

Était-ce un signe du destin : Thomas venait justement de trouver du travail dans un organisme ou on étudiait et soignait les Schtroumpfs.

La petite créature le regardais en tremblant de peur, et une petite larme coulait le long d'une de ses joues. Il n'avais jamais vu de Schtroumpf auparavant, bien qu'il sache que c'était une espèce légendaire, mais dont l'existence réelle avait été confirmé depuis quelques années.

Thomas se baissa et toucha doucement la queue du bébé . Elle était spongieuse et douce. Le bébé Schtroumpf sursauta mais quand un sourire timide apparut sur son visage,il sut qu'il avais gagné son affection.

Fixant son adorable petite tête , il se mit a lui chatouiller le Schtroumpf gloussa et se mit a remuer la queue avec entrain

« Et c'est la qu'on commencé les problèmes pour eux » se dit il.

En effet, ce peuple de lutins bleus avaient vécu cachés et tranquilles pendants des millénaires . On en trouvait trace dans des écrits qui remontait au Moyen Age, mais les scientifiques n'y croyait pas du tout et prenait ces histoires pour des légendes.

Mais le monde avait bien changé d'abord les avions, puis les satellites d'observations avaient révélés l'existence de villages et mèmes de villes Schtroumpfs.

On en avait découvert un peu partout dans le monde on avait monté des expéditions pour les étudier des spécimens avaient étés capturés vivants et examinés par des équipes de zoologiste. On savait maintenant qu'ils avait les mêmes organes internes que les humain, mais bien sur , adapté a leurs petites tailles, que leurs sang n'était pas rouge, mais bleu, du à la présence de cuivre. La seule différence morphologique était qu'ils n'avaient que quatre doigts, et une petite queue au derrière. Les bébés Schtroumpfs adoraient qu'on leur caresse ou qu'on leur gratte leur petites queues.

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur toute la planète. Les journaux, la TV ne parlaient plus que de ça. Et malheureusement, ces créatures qui vivaient depuis des siècles en contact avec la nature subirent le choc de la civilisation moderne de plein fouet . A cause de la déforestation, des villages entiers furent détruit ,les maisons et leurs habitants écrasés par les engins de chantiers. Les Schtroumpfs, qui se nourrissaient principalement de ce qu'offrait la nature, devant la destruction de leurs habitat naturel, commencèrent à mourir de faim ou de maladie par centaines.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas on eut l'idée de les vendre comme animaux de compagnie. Ce fut un succès totale, tout le monde rêvait maintenant d'avoir son Schtroumpf ou mieux , un bébé Schtroumpf chez lui .Ce qui ouvrit la voix au braconnage et au trafic.

Tout d'abord, ce fut artisanal. Les braconniers capturaient les petits êtres bleu avec des pièges et des filets. Mais la demande était telle que les chasseurs trouvèrent une technique plus efficaces. Du gaz soporifique lancé par des drones sur les Villages des Schtroumpfs. Les Schtroumpfs s'endormaient brusquement, et il ne restait plus qu'a les ramasser. Puis ils étaient placés dans des cages et transportés par camions jusqu'au lieux de ventes.

Les conditions de voyage, pour des êtres aussi petits et fragiles étaient très dure. Le manque de nourritures adaptés et la rudesse du transport faisaient beaucoup de victimes. Il n'était pas rare que des Schtroumpfs soit gravement blessés ou meurent de malnutrition , ou tout simplement de mauvais traitements.

Heureusement, les Organisation de protection de la nature avait réussit à obtenir une protection de la race . Dans le monde existait des ''Zones sanctuaires'' ou les lutins bleus pouvaient enfin a nouveau vivre en paix. Le traficde Schtroumpfs était maintenant sévèrement punis par la loi. Toutes les petites créatures bleus étaient pour la plupart, nées et élevés en captivité. Mais malheureusement, le trafic de Schtroumpf était très lucratif, et n'avait pas complètement disparu. Dans de nombreux pays , les gouvernements fermaient les yeux sur ce commerce.

« Viens mon pt'it gars, ne restons pas dehors, tu vas prendre froid ! » dit Thomas en ramassant la boite et en rentrant chez lui. Il déposa son chargement sur la table de la cuisine.

D'après le bon de livraison, le petit Schtroumpf était resté enfermé une jour et demi dans cette boite sombre. Il avait l'air d'être affamé, assoiffé et épuisé. Son pyjama était tout souillé.

« La première chose a faire, c'est de lui faire prendre un bain » se dit Thomas. Mais ou ça ?

Il eut soudain une idée. Laissant le bébé Schtroumpf sur la table, Thomas alla chercher une baignoire de maison de poupée qui traînait au fond d'un essais furent nécessaire pour retirer son pyjama au bébé . Après avoir rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude savonneuse, il y plongea le petit être bleu qui se mit a rire et éclabousser tout autour de lui, pendant que Thomas lavait délicatement son minuscule petit corps et ses membres.

homas voulu lui laver son petit chapeau avec son pyjama, mais dés qu'il le lui retira de la tête, le bébé Schtroumpf poussa un cri. Il recouvrit immédiatement son crane chauve avec ses petites mains , en commençant a pleurer et à gémir piteusement. Il regardait Thomas avec un regard affolé ,des larmes dans ses yeux. Thomas lui remit rapidement son chapeau et il se calma tout de suite, avec un soupir de soulagement .

« Apparemment, il ne supporte pas d'avoir le crane nu. Je me demande si c'est pareil pour tout les Schtroumpfs. »

Il sortit le Schtroumpf de l'eau et commença à l'essuyer en le frottant doucement avec une serviette. La créature bleu le,regarda tout d'abord avec inquiétude, mais fini par se détendre , en poussant des petits gloussements de joie et en remuant sa petite queue .

« Maintenant, pt'it gars, tu dois avoir faim. » Thomas se mit a réfléchir. Que donner a manger à ce bébé Schtroumpf ?

Il pensa tout de suite a de la Salsepareille. Tout le monde savaient que les Schtroumpf adoraient manger de la Salsepareille , mais son petit protégé était bien trop jeune, et n'avait pas encore de dents. Non, ce qui lui fallait lui donner, c'était de la compote, ou de la sortit du frigo du lait, un yaourt nature et de la confiture de fraise du placard de la cuisine. Il s'assit en face du petit être bleu , toujours enroulé dans sa serviette. Il plongea la cuillère dans le yaourt et la tendit vers la petite bouche du bébé Schtroumpf.

« allez pt'it gars, fait Ahhhhhh ! » » 

Le petit Schtroumpf avança sa tête vers la cuillère. Il se mit a renifler le yaourt et fit une grimace de dégoût. Il se mit a pleurer en détournant la tête.

« Ouinnnn, Ouinnn ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu n'aime pas ça. Essayons la confiture.»

A nouveau, le bébé Schtroumpf avança la bouche vers la cuillère, qui contenait cette fois de la confiture de fraise. Il se mit a la renifler prudemment, puis se mit a se lécher les babines. Ouvrant sa petite bouche il engloutit la confiture d'un seul coup.

Il avala en tout une bonne douzaine de cuillerée, en poussant de petits bruits de plaisir. Il apprécia également beaucoup le lait que Thomas lui fit boire dans un tout petit verre.

Il fallait maintenant lui trouver un endroit ou dormir. Thomas alla chercher une chaussette ou il plongea le bébé Schtroumpf jusqu'au fond. Cela lui ferait un excellent sac de couchage. Il prit aussi une vieille pelote d'épingle en guise d'oreiller. Il déposa le bébé bleu sur son bureau et lui glissa le petit oreiller sous sa tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le petit Schtroumpf sombre dans un profond sommeil, un sourire sur son minuscule visage.


	2. Chapter 2

II

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui ? Le ramener ? »

Thomas vérifia la boite. L'adresse était bel et bien celle d'un laboratoire. Si il le ramenait a la poste, le bébé Schtroumpf serait renvoyé la bas. Et qui sait ce qu'il deviendrait ? Dans les labos, les Schtroumpfs n'étaient pas torturés, dieu merci, mais les scientifiques continuaient à étudier la race, et ce petit être n'aurait pas une vie agréable.

En regardant le petit bonhomme bleu dormir du sommeil du juste, un sourire sur sa petite figure, Thomas sut qu'il le garderait. Sa décision prise, il devait maintenant acheter toutes les affaires dont un bébé Schtroumpf avait besoin. Il se leva, sortit de son bureau et s'assit dans le salon. Il alluma son PC portable et commença a rechercher sur internet un magasin sérieux ou l'on vendait des fournitures pour les Schtroumpfs. Il trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait. Un endroit appelé '' LA MAISON DU SCHTROUMPF'' Une grande enseigne, apparemment.

Thomas lut attentivement la page internet.

* A la MAISON DU SCHTROUMPF'' vous trouverez tout pour prendre soin de votre petit(e) chéri. Tout nos Schtroumpfs sont nés et élevés en captivité.

* Vente de Schtroumpf, bébés Schtroumpfs…

*Nourritures, boissons, vêtements , couches...

*Visite des crèches de nos Schtroumpfs possible.

Il nota ce qu'il lui fallait de plus urgent pour son bébé Schtroumpf. Du jus de Cranberries, de la soupe de salsepareille,des couches et un pyjama en coton organique, de la poudre spéciale pour bébé Schtroumpfs et des épingles de sécurité non allergénique. Il se leva , mit son blouson et prit les clés de sa voiture. Après un dernier regard vers le petit lutin endormi pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger il se mit en toute vers la Maison du Schtroumpf.

Le magasin n'était pas très loin prés du Parc Nelson Mandela. Sur le toit se dressait une grande enseigne , avec un adorable bébé Schtroumpf souriant, bien dodu et bien portant.

De nombreuses voitures étaient garés sur le parking. Des gens entraient et sortaient, certains avec des sacs plein de nourritures ou de fournitures, d'autres avec de boites semblables a celle dont Thomas avait trouvé son bébé Schtroumpf. Mais celle ci étaient transparente, pour que les petits Schtroumpfs qui se trouvaient a l'intérieur ne se retrouve pas dans le noir et ne soient pas effrayés . Thomas passa la porte coulissante et entra.

Le magasin était éclairé d'une lumière vive mais douce, qui ne blessait absolument pas les yeux. A gauche, du coté des caisses, Thomas vit tout un étalage rempli de produits dérivés sur les Schtroumpfs. Des peluches, des Tee-shirts, des pin's, et bien sur, la célèbre BD d'un auteur belge, qui racontait les aventures d'un groupe de Schtroumpfs dont le village était caché au cœur d'une profonde foret au Moyen-Age. Il fut très étonné de même voir des CD dont un sticker proclamait '' Chansons pour vos Schtroumpfs ''.

Il s'avança plus en avant dans l'établissement qui était assez animé . L'un des rayon était entièrement consacré a l'habillement de Schtroumpf. A coté de leurs culottes blanches et de leurs petits bonnets blancs traditionnel, on trouvait pour les Schtroumpf mâle de nombreux vêtements comme ceux des humains, mais miniatures. Des pantalons de toute sortes, des bonnets et des culottes décorés dans tout les styles , des salopettes, des pyjamas, mais tous avec un trou a l'arrière, pour laisser aux Schtroumpfs une ouverture pour leurs fines queues. On trouvait presque la même choses pour les Schtroumfettes, mais des vêtements plus féminins, comme de jolies robes.

Sa liste de course sous les yeux,Thomas se mit a chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il trouva rapidement les couches, mais il y avait différente tailles. Il commença a se gratter la tête, perplexe.

Une vendeuse s'avança vers lui , portant le badge du magasin sur sa poche.

« Je peut vous renseigner ? » demanda t-elle

« Oui , j'aurais besoin de couches pour mon bébé Schtroumpf. »

« Bien sur ! Quel age a t-il ? »

« Euh….C'est a dire que je ne sait pas très bien. » C'est un bébé Schtroumpf que j'ai trouvé abandonné devant chez moi. »

« Vous pouvez me dire quel taille il fait ? Est ce qu'il est assez petit pour tenir dans votre main ? »

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Alors il lui faut une taille 2 » dit la jeune femme en tendant un paquet de couche a Thomas.

Grace a l'aide de la vendeuse, Thomas trouva rapidement le reste de ce qui lui fallait. Il venait de mettre dans son caddy un pack de soupe de Salsepareille quand quelque chose, au milieu du magasin l'intrigua.

Au milieu du bâtiment, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait a une piscine . Mais en s'approchant, Thomas vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande fosse, et que tout autour était placé un grand mur fait d'une matière transparente, probablement du plexiglas, avec une rambarde ou l'on pouvait s'appuyer pour regarder a l'intérieur. Un groupe de personne, composé principalement d'enfants, était fasciné par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le jeune homme s'approcha il s'accouda a la rambarde pour regarder dans la fosse et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Car dans la fosse ,Thomas vit un grand nombre de Schtroumpfs. Il y en avait bien une centaine. Peut être plus. Des bébés et des Schtroumpfs un peu plus âges. Tous portaient un numéro sur leurs culottes. Du gazon et des petits arbres avait étés plantés. Les bébés Schtroumpfs gambadaient, faisait des roulades et des cabrioles dans l'herbe en poussant des petits cris de joie. Certains se chatouillaient mutuellement, d'autre se poursuivaient a quatre pattes , ou s'amusaient a empiler des cubes. On avait installé un toboggan, et les petits Schtroumpfs faisaient des glissades sur leurs petits derrière , en riant et en battant des mains . D'autre jouaient a la balle ou a cache cache. Thomas vit une petite Schtroumfette, marchant a peine sur ses deux pieds, qui avait deux petits bébés bleus allongés sur ses genoux. La jeune femelle grattait la petite queue des deux bébé Schtroumpfs a tour de rôle. Les deux petits poussaient des petits cris de bonheur et ronronnait comme des chats.

Il n'y avait rien de plus sensible que la queue d'un Schtroumpf, surtout celui d'un bébé. La caresse ou le grattage de leurs appendice leurs procurait un plaisir intense, et avait aussi un effet calmant et anxiogène. Mais la simple pression trop forte ou trop violente sur leur fines queues leurs faisait horriblement mal. Tout d'abord , personne ne savait pourquoi. Mais en examinant les bébés bleus , les scientifiques avait découvert la présence de deux gros nerfs dans la queue, qui devenait de plus en plus fin au fur et à mesure de la croissance du Schtroumpf. La sensibilité des queues de bébé Schtroumpfs venaient de la. Il ne fallait JAMAIS manipuler la queue d'un petit Schtroumpf avec violence. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient était terrible.

Un vendeur entra alors dans la fosse. Il était a la recherche d'un bébé Schtroumpf .

« Alors le n° 404 ? Ou est tu ? Ah...la bas ! »

Il se dirigea vers deux bambins qui jouaient ensemble dans un petit tas de sable. Il attrapa délicatement mais fermement une petite Schtroumfette par le fond de son pyjama rose. La minuscule Schtroumpfette émit un couinement d'étonnement , battant l'air de ses petits bras. Le vendeur la déposa dans un petit couffin rempli de coton. Le petit Schtroumpf lui, leva la tête avec une expression de surprise sur son visage, ne comprenant pas comment sa petite camarade de jeu venait de s'envoler brusquement dans les airs. Mais quand il s'apercu que le vendeur s'en allait avec elle pour la vendre, il se mit a ramper sur ses petits genoux, ses petits bras tendus vers le ciel, poussant des gémissements plaintif . Des larmes se mirent a couler de ses petits yeux.

« Désolé mon petit, tu vas devoir te trouver une autre copine pour jouer ». fit le vendeur.

Thomas marcha vers les caisses pour payer ses achats. Il en profita pour poser une question a un autre membre du personnel de '' La maison du Schtroumpf''.

« Ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? »

« Ça arrive de temps en temps. Certains bébés Schtroumpfs sont plus sensible que d'autre. Mais ne vous en faite pas, dans quelques minutes, il l'aura oublié. Tout nos Schtroumpfs naissent et sont élevés en captivités vous savez. Ici, nous soutenons la lutte contre la contrebande de Schtroumpfs. »

La petite Schtroumfette fut placé dans une caisse transparente, assez confortable. Mais son regard était plein d'inquiétude. On donna la boite a une dame qui s'en alla, portant la boite en bout de bras.

En rentrant chez lui, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse en pensant au petit Schtroumpf séparé de sa compagne de jeu préféré.


	3. Chapter 3

III

 _Dans les montagnes des Carpates…_

Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur la crête d'une colline. Ils portaient tout les deux des vêtements de chasse et regardaient avec attention ce qui il y avait dans la vallée plus bas.

« Les renseignements étaient bon, Pavel. Il y a de quoi ramasser une fortune la en dessous ! »

L'homme qui se nommait Pavel colla ses yeux a une paire de jumelle. Il eut un petit sourire. Lukas avait raison. C'était effectivement un gros village de Schtroumpfs qui se trouvait en dessous d'eux Un village qui devait bien contenir plusieurs centaines d' individus Sans avoir conscience du danger qui les guettais , les petit êtres bleu vaquaient à leurs occupations.

« Il y a des guetteurs, Luka » fit Pavel a Luka.

« Fait voir ! »

Les Schtroumpfs avaient effectivement postés des guetteurs en haut de tours construites en bois. L'avance de la civilisation moderne sur leurs territoires, et la menaces des raids humains, les avaient rendus beaucoup plus prudent que leurs ancêtres. Ils avaient appris a s'enfuir par des souterrains creusé a cet effet des qu'une sentinelle détectait un danger. Et la première chose qu'ils évacuaient , c'étaient bien entendu leurs bébés.

« Ah ouais, mais vu ce que nous allons utiliser, ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir. Vive le matériel moderne. »

« On va utiliser les drones ? »

« Bien sur qu'on va utiliser les drones. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une opération tourne au fiasco comme il y quinze jours.L'Albanais était furax. »

« Marc avait pourtant eu une bonne idée, Lukas. Avec le feu…. »

« Marc est un crétin, Pavel ! Quand on utilise le feu sur un village de bestioles bleus, on tient compte de la force et de la vitesse du vent. Et c'est moi qui ai du m'excuser chez le patron ! »

Lukas poussa un soupir . L'opération aurait du parfaitement se dérouler. Les Schtroumpfs préparaient leurs fête de l'arbre de vie, qui marquait le renouveau du printemps. Ils avaient hissé un petit arbre sur la place de leurs village qu'ils avait décorés de guirlandes et de fruits. Des tables et des tabourets avaient étés installés sur l'esplanade. Des Schtroumpfs cuisiniers et des Schtroumpfs pâtissiers avaient préparés de nombreux plats et des gâteaux de toutes sortes, qui remplissaient les étalages.

La fête avait commencé a la tombé de la nuit, et les petits Schtroumpfs se régalaient de gâteaux à la Salsepareille, de tourtes aux épinards, et d'autres excellents plats, mangeant et buvant en discutant gaiement entre eux. Un grand feu et des lampions avaient été allumés. Des bébés Schtroumpfs jouaient dans un coin de la place , d'autres étaient promenés dans le village, dans les bras des Schtroumpfettes, ou dans de petits landaus. Des Schtroumpfs avaient commencés a faire une ronde autour de l'arbre de vie, d'autres chantaient et dansaient sur la place.

C'est alors que les braconniers passèrent a l'action.

Ils lancèrent des grenades incendiaire dans le village . Ce fut la panique. Les Schtroumpfs, surpris par le feu, se mirent a courir de tous cotés, renversant les tables et les étalages , faisant tomber les plats, se rentrant dedans dans l'affolement, criant de peur de leurs petites voix fluettes. Ils tombèrent dans des pièges , ou furent capturés par les filets des trafiquants.

Malheureusement, le vent attisa le feu, enflammant les maisons des Schtroumpfs .Ceux qui étaient chez eux furent bloqués a l'intérieur par les flammes et la fumée. Des appels a l'aide retentirent des maisons.

\- Schtroumpfez nous d'ici!

-A moi. Au Schtroumpf! Au Schtroumpf, vite. J'étouffe. !

-Au Schtroumpf! Aidez nous. On est coincés . On ne peut plus schtroumpfer. !

Certains Schtroumpfs parvinrent a sortir de chez eux en sautant des toits, ou en se glissant par des ouvertures, toussant , hoquetant, a demi asphyxiés et aveuglés par la fumée. Les trafiquants de Schtroumpfs n'eurent plus qu'a les cueillir .

Les autres,coincés par les flammes et les poutres de leurs maisons qui s'effondraient , furent brûlés vifs dans l'incendie. Leurs cris et une écoerante odeur de chair grillé se répandirent dans l'air. Trois petit êtres bleus, dont le Schtroumpf coquet, avaient réussis a s'extirper de leurs habitations en forme de champignons. Mais les malheureux n'étaient plus que des torches vivantes, courant et se roulant par terre, en poussant des hurlements aigus épouvantable.

Malgré cet incident , la prise fut bonne. Les animaleries paieraient très cher pour acquérir ces Schtroumpfs. Surtout les bébés Schtroumpfs. C'était une marchandise extrêmement demandé, qui avait un succès fou.

Et certains était prés a payer très cher pour avoir un bébé Schtroumpf, même au marché noir. C'était mieux qu'une poupée ou qu'un chiot. Quoi de mieux qu'un de ces petits bébés miniatures comme cadeau pour ,par exemple a une petite fille ?

Les hommes s'étaient installés dans une clairière . Le soir tombait et les dernier rayons du soleil tentait l'horizon de pourpre et de feu. Une grande tente et d'autres plus petites y avaient été montés. Des camions bâchés étaient garés sur le coté. Dans la grande tente du camp, devant une carte fixé sur le mur, Lukas expliquait le déroulement des opérations.

« Donc, nous utiliseront des drones. Ceux qu'on a sont assez silencieux pour que les bestioles ne les entendent pas. Nous nous servirons d'un gaz soporifique très costaud pour les Schtroumpfs, mais inoffensif pour nous. Trois drones viendront par l'est et lancerons leurs grenades a une hauteur de 50M. Un groupe de deuxième drones viendra lui de l'ouest et lancera a une hauteur de 30M »

« On ne peut pas descendre plus bas Lukas ? Ça serait plus efficace . » dit un homme accoudé contre le mur du fond.

« Oui, mais les drones font quand même du bruit. Et ne sous estimez pas les Schtroumpfs. Ils sont petits, mais loin d'être bête. Au moindre bruit inhabituel, les guetteurs sonneront l'alarme, et ils détaleront tous par leur tunnels souterrains. Pour les nouveaux qui sont la, sachez que certains Schtroumpfs mettent des pièges dans leurs villages. Le genre de truc a se casser la gueule si on ne fait pas gaffe et a rameuter tout le quartier.. Et j'ai déjà vu des bestioles bleus s'attaquer en groupe a un homme. Il l'ont mis K.O . Chez eux c'est '' L'union fait la force'' .

« Et on attaquera quand ? Le Jour , la nuit ? »

« J'hésite entre la nuit ou tôt le matin. »

« Il vaut mieux faire ça le tôt le matin » fit un nommé Tom, un gros barbu qui portait une casquette, assit a une table en buvant son café. « A l'aube ,l'attention des sentinelles des bestioles commencent a se relâcher vu que la fin de leurs tour de garde se termine . Et tout les autre sont encore en train de dormir. »

« Très bien ! Donc très tôt le matin. Et n'oubliez pas d'installer les détecteur thermiques. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**4**

La nuit touchait a sa fin. A l'est, le ciel commençait a s'éclaircir et les étoiles palissaient à l'horizon. Le village était entouré d'une palissade en bois avec un chemin de ronde, bordé de quatre tours. Dans chaque tour, deux Schtroumpfs étaient de garde, prêt a sonner l'alarme en cas de danger , au moyen d'une grosse cloche.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur en bois d'une tour, le Schtroumpf de garde, qu'on appelait le Schtroumpf amical étouffa un bâillement de sa petite main bleu. Il réajusta son petit bonnet blanc et jeta un regard vers la foret. Tout était calme.

« Vivement que le jour soit Schtroumpfé. Je déteste prendre le dernier tour de Schtroumpf. Je suis fatigué » lui dit son compagnon »

« Ne relâche pas ton attention. La nuit n'est pas encore Schtroumpfé. »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un faible bruit, comme un léger bourdonnement. Comme si un gros essaim d'abeille volait dans le ciel. Levant les yeux , ils aperçurent des machines volant au dessus du village. Six en tous .

Les petits Schtroumpfs ,qui n'avait jamais vu de Drones, réagirent trop tard. Une première salve fut lancé les grenades eclatérent dans le village avec un gros ''pouf'', répandant un léger gaz verdâtre qui recouvrit le village en un clin d'œil. Tout les Schtroumpfs qui étaient de garde commencèrent a ressentir une irrésistible envie de dormir puis s'effondrèrent.

Le Schtroumpf amical se précipita vers l'échelle qui menait vers la cloche. Son compagnon était déjà tombé endormi, étendu sur le ventre.

Une deuxième salve explosa.

Luttant contre le sommeil qui commençait à l'envahir, serrant les dents, le Schtroumpf parvient a gravir un à un les degrés de l'échelle. Au pris d'un effort surhumain ( suruschtroumpf..) il s'accrocha a la corde pour sonner la cloche, tirant de toutes ses forces. Mais épuisé , ayant tout donné, Le Schtroumpf amical lâcha prise et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, endormit.

Le village était perdu.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Thomas avait trouvé le bébé Schtroumpf devant sa porte. Il avait trouvé un nom pour son petit Schtroumpf, Bluberry. Car lui avait il dit un jour , ou le petit bébé bleu était nu dans le creux de sa main :

« Tu ressemble a une grosse myrtille bien mùre. »

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Thomas avait rendez vous chez le vétérinaire pour l'examen médical obligatoire que chaque Schtroumpf devait subir.

Il avait habillé le bébé Schtroumpf, pour la première fois d'un petit pyjama bleu. Ça n'avait pas été facile car Bluberry n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller. Il mit son blouson et déposa le petit être bleu dans une poche spacieuse . Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense a lui acheter un couffin. Thomas sortit de chez lui, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

C'était la première fois que le bébé Schtroumpf sortait dehors depuis que Thomas l'avait recueillit. . Il sortit sa petite tête de la poche, regardant autour de lui avec un regard curieux. Mais dés qu'il fut dans la voiture, et qu'il entendit le bruit du moteur, il poussa un cri de frayeur et plongea se réfugier tout au fond de la poche du blouson. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il tremblait de peur. Il lui tapota légèrement sa petite tête pour le rassurer. Peu à peu , le petit bébé bleu finit par se calmer, et , la curiosité étant la plus forte, il finit par sortir sa tête de la poche du blouson tout d'abord seulement le haut , puis la moitié de son corps, regardant fasciné les voitures et la route.

Au bout d'une demi heure , ils arrivèrent chez le vétérinaire. Un petit bâtiment en forme de U, avec de grandes baies vitrées, . On était Samedi, et il y avait peu de voitures sur le parking.

La réceptionniste, une jolie jeune femme au cheveux noir, coupé court et portant des lunettes , consultait l'écran qui était placé devant elle, prenant des notes sur un carnet. A l'approche de Thomas, elle se redressa et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ? »

« J'ai rendez vous pour l'examen de mon bébé Schtroumpf. »

« C'est a quel Nom ? »

« Lovet . Thomas Lovet »

Elle vérifia le nom sur son ordinateur.

« C'est pour ce petit bonhomme la ? » dit elle ,désignant Bluberry du doigt en souriant.

« Oui, c'est pour lui ! »

« Veuillez patientez un instant. »

La jeune femme se leva et entra dans une salle situé derrière elle. Elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard, avec un minuscule couffin pour bébé Schtroumpf. Elle déposa sur le comptoir et Thomas y installa confortablement. Bluberry . Il se mit a babiller de joie en gigotant.

« Quel adorable petit bébé Schtroumpf ! » dit la réceptionniste. Elle ajouta :

« L'infirmier vous attends . Suivez le couloir, et c'est la première porte a votre gauche »

Thomas la remercia et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen.

La salle d'examen était petite, décoré d'une tapisserie d'un vert clair, sûrement pour rappeler le vert des forets aux petits êtres bleus qui venait se faire soigner. Plusieurs instruments médicaux a la taille d'un Schtroumpf étaient répartis dans la salle. L'infirmier était un grand type sec, au visage émacié, et qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur. Apparemment ça ne l'enchantait pas d'être de service ce Week-end.

« Examen de bébé Schtroumpf ? » demanda t-il d'un ton un peu sec .

« oui, c'est ça. »

« Amenez le moi. »

Thomas sortit doucement Bluberry de son couffin et le tendit à l'infirmier. Il le prit avec rudesse dans sa main tout en s'emparant d'un bloc note. Il le déposa sur une balance électronique, consulta ce qui s'affichait à l'écran et nota le poids de Bluberry sur sa feuille.

L'infirmier reprit le petit bébé bleu dans sa main. D'une main experte, il lui retira son pyjama et sa couche, le laissant tomber rudement sur une table d'examen glaciale.

La vue du bébé Schtroumpf nu était pitoyable. Il frissonnait au contact froid de la table de métal, Il se mit a jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui. Thomas essaya de lui rassurer en lui parlant doucement et en lui caressant légèrement la queue pour le calmer. Bluberry s'apaisa un peu. Mais l'infirmier lui enleva soudain son petit bonnet blanc.

Le petit Schtroumpf poussa un cri de frayeur. Il se mit immédiatement a gémir comme il l'avait fait le premier jour ou Thomas l'avait trouvé. Il se mit a pleurer, essayant de couvrir son petit crane chauve de ses minuscules petites mains bleus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser son bonnet ? Vous voyez bien qu'il n'aime pas ça. »

« Vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier ? Un bébé Schtroumpf doit être nu pendant un examen. Et de toute façon, je dois mesurer la circonférence de son crane. »

Thomas poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas créer de scandale, alors il ne dit rien.

L'examen fut pourtant pénible. L'infirmier pris la tension et écouta le cœur du petit Schtroumpf, sans se soucier de ses gémissements . Comme il l'avait dit, il mesura la taille du crane du bébé Schtroumpf, tout continuant a remplir la feuille sur son bloc note.

C'est alors que vint le moment de lui prendre la température L'infirmier sortit un petit thermomètre et retourna le petit Schtroumpf , avec brusquerie sur le ventre. Bluberry se mit a crier de frayeur et commença a se débattre. L'infirmier le plaqua violemment de la main contre la table. Thomas se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas protester contre le traitement brutal infligé au bébé bleu. Il tourna la tété quand l'infirmier enfonça brutalement le thermomètre dans les petites fesses du Schtroumpf qui poussa un petit '' Sqkiiiic'' de douleur.

L'examen pris finalement fin.

« Félicitations, vous avez un bébé Schtroumpf en parfaite santé » fit l'infirmier.

« En tout cas, pas grâce a vous »

« Écoutez, ça fait le deuxième week-end de permanence que je passe, et j'en ai vraiment assez »

« Eh bien ,changez de métier » dit Thomas en ressortant de la salle d'examen, Bluberry pleurant dans le couffin.

Thomas passa encore a la réception pour remplir le certificat de bonne santé de Bébé Schtroumpf et les papiers qui ferait de lui le propriétaire légitime de Bluberry. Le Petit Schtroumpf s'était réfugié tout au fond de la poche du blouson de Thomas en tremblant de peur. La jeune femme qui avait accueillit Thomas , en apprenant comment s'était déroulé l'examen, fut très chagrinée et lui présenta ses excuses. Thomas lui répondit qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il fut remercier par un joli sourire de la réceptionniste qui le troubla un peu.

Rentré chez lui , il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes a calmer le petit bébé bleu, caressant et pressant son petit bouton bleu de son petit derrière, avant qu'il ne revienne a ses jeux et à son insouciance.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Les trafiquants entrèrent dans le village avec de grandes cages . Les premiers lutins bleus a y être enfermés furent les sentinelles. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant. Le gros Tom s'avança vers une maison et avec une petite scie rotative, découpa une ouverture qui donnait sur la chambre d'un Schtroumpf. Des que l'ouverture fut faite, il vit le petit Schtroumpf dormant paisiblement dans son lit, la tête coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit. Il sortit carrément le lit avec le Schtroumpf et les déposa dans la cage, se disant qu 'en se réveillant , la bestiole aurait la surprise de sa vie.

Il passa a la maison suivante , trouvant un Schtroumpf et une Schtroumfette endormis ensemble dans le même lit,la Schtroumfette la tête tendrement posé sur l'épaule de son Schtroumpf. Un couple apparemment. A coté d'eux dans un petit lit de bois dormaient ensemble deux bébés Schtroumpfs…. Quel coup de chance ! Le Schtroumpf, sa Schtroumpfette et leurs deux bébés Schtroumpfs furent jetés sans ménagement dans la cage.

Partout, dans le reste du village se déroulait la même chose . Un coup de scie rotative, et on sortait les Schtroumpfs de leur lit pour les capturer. Endormi par le gaz soporifique, ils ne se réveillèrent pas. Schtroumpfs, bébés Schtroumpfs, Schtroumpfettes, tous finirent dans des cages ou des sacs, tellement nombreux qu'ils commençaient à s'empiler les uns sur les autres. Seuls les vieux Schtroumpfs ne furent pas capturés, trop âgés , ils n'étaient d'aucune utilités. Ils étaient condamnés a mort a plus ou moins brève échéance, ceux qui ne seraient pas dévorés par les prédateurs mourraient de faim et de froid pendant l'hiver, a moins qu'un organisme de protection ne leurs viennent en aide, mais de cela , les trafiquants de Schtroumpfs s'en moquaient.

Leur travail achevé, les trafiquants reprirent la route de leurs camp, leurs sacs et leurs cages remplies de Schtroumpfs endormis les un sur les autres, comme des petites collines de chair bleus.

Lukas eut un grand sourire en voyant les cages posés sur le terrain du camp. Pratiquement toutes la population de ce gros village avait été raflé. On avait calculé qu'il y avait au moins dans les 1300 Schtroumpfs de prisonniers.

Il fallait maintenant procéder au tri .

Les Schtroumpfs mâles furent séparés des Schtroumfettes et des bébés Schtroumpfs. Tous furent placés dans des cages beaucoup plus grande. Les Schtroumpf dans l'une, les Schtroumpfettes et les bébés Schtroumpfs dans l'autre. Il fallait que les bébés Schtroumpfs restent avec les Schtroumpfettes. Ils seraient moins effrayés à leur ré Schtroumpfettes recevraient tout ce dont elle auraient besoin pour s'occuper convenablement des petits Schtroumpfs, car il fallait absolument que le plus de bébés Schtroumpfs arrivent en bonne santé aux entrepôts.

« On a pas perdus notre temps. Cette idée d'utiliser les drones est vraiment efficace. » dit Tom en s'approchant de son chef.

« Les bestioles n'ont rien pour s'opposer à ça. Mais il faut toujours qu'une opération soit bien préparé. Et ceux la n'avait jamais vu de drones. Ils ont étés surpris. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les Schtroumpfs sont petits mais loin d'être bêtes. »

« Dans combien de temps ils vont se réveiller ? »

« Il faut compter dans les deux heures. Il va avoir un peu de grabuge. Les bestioles ne vont pas appréciés d'être en cage. »

« Que veut tu dire ? »

Je parle de leur réaction. Tout d'abord, ils vont tous être surpris, c'est normal, puis ça va être la panique générale. Surtout chez les femelles des bestioles et les bébés. Ce sont les Schtroumpfs mâles qui vont se calmer les premiers et chercher une solution pour sortir. »

« Ils peuvent toujours essayer » ricana Tom.

« J'ai appelé L'albanais. Il veut qu'on livre la marchandise a Paris. »

« A Paris ? »

« Ouais, il a trouvé un nouveau client. Une grosse boite qui a besoin de beaucoup de Schtroumpfettes pour pondre des bébés Schtroumpfs a la chaîne . Ils se lancent dans l'élevage. Viens allons manger un morceau. »

Comme Lukas l'avait annoncé, les Schtroumpfs se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Pavel s'était approché pour voir ce qui allait se passer, avec un jet d'eau a haute pression dans ses mains.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien de particulier. Certaines bestioles se révéillérent en se massant la tête. D'autres s'étirèrent dans leurs lits comme si de rien n'était.

Mais bien vite, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le Schtroumpf qui avait été le premier a être capturé dans sa maison, encore couché dans son lit, s'était réveillé, un air éberlué sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui et sa surprise s'accentua encore quand il vit des dizaines de ses compagnons autour de lui qui se réveillaient. Il bondit de son lit en disant :

« Ou est le village ? Ma maison, ou est schtroumpfé ma maison ? Que s'est il schtroumpfé ? »

Il fonça droit devant luit et se heurta violemment au grillage de la cage. Il comprit alors tout.

« Cataschtroumpf ! Des Humains, nous avons étés schtroumpfés par des humains »

« Des Traficschtroumpf ! Nous sommes perdus ! » hurla un autre Schtroumpf en se mettant a pleurer.

Pavel qui observait toujours la scène, vit les Schtroumpfs affolés secouer les barreaux de leurs prisons avec leurs petites mains bleus, d'autres courir dans tout les sens en poussant des cris aigus , cherchant désespérément une issue. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Des cris de colère et de désespoir montèrent bientôt des cages.

« Au Schtroumpf ! A l'aide. »

« Il faut schtroumpfer quelque chose. Je ne veut pas être schtroumpfé . »

« Sales Traficschtroumpf . Laisser nous schtroumpfer d'ici. »

« Attendez qu'on sorte et qu'on vous schtroumpfe nos mains sur la Schtroumpf ! »

« Hé…. Mais…..Les Schtroumpfettes! Nos Schtroumpfettes …. Ou sont elles ? »

« Ils nous on pris nos Schtroumpfettes ! Ne nous prenez pas nos Schtroumpfettes . Que leurs avez vous Schtroumpfés? »

« Ou est Grelinette , ma Schtroumpfette ? Ou est ma chère Schtroumpfette ? Qu'ont ils schtroumpfés d'elle ? » se lamentait un Schtroumpf pleurant a genoux..

« Les bébés Schtroumpfs ! Ou sont les bébés ?

« Regardez ! Les bébés et les Schtroumfettes sont dans des cages en face de nous . »

« Libérez les ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de schtroumpfer ça ! »

Les Schtroumpfettes, en se réveillant avait étés également désorientées. Mais après avoir compris ce qui se passait, l'affolement les avaient gagnés. Elles pleuraient et hurlaient de désespoir de leurs voix fluettes , appelant leurs compagnons Schtroumpfs en face d'elles, en serrant dans leurs bras leurs petits bébés Schtroumpfs, qui poussaient des vagissements de toutes la forces de leurs petits poumons. Comme l'avait prévenu Lukas , le ''grabuge avait commencé''

Mais les trafiquants connaissait une bonne méthode pour calmer les bestioles bleus. Pavel s'avança vers la cage des mâles avec le jet d'eau a haute pression. Il appuya sur la détente.

Le jet balaya les Schtroumpfs du premier rang,les repoussant vers l'arrière. Il fit lentement passer le jet de gauche a droite Les Schtroumpfs se mirent a tousser, a hoqueter sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattait sur eux, les étouffant presque.. Quand Pavel cessa, le calme était revenu, les petits être frissonnait de froid, trempés, assommés par la force du jet, complètement abasourdi par ce que l'on venait de leur infliger.

« Si vous vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille, je vous attrape et je vous coupe la queue » beugla Pavel.

Les Schtroumpfs se tassèrent dans leurs cages et gémirent de peur. C'était la pire des chose qu'on pouvait faire a un Schtroumpf. Le priver de son fin appendice. Bien que la queue d'un Schtroumpf adulte était moins sensible que celle d'un bébé, cela restait quand mème très douloureux. Et beaucoup de ces petits êtres ne supportait pas le choc psychologique que cela entraînait, et se laissait mourir.

Les Trafiquants chargèrent les cages dans les camions et démontèrent leurs campements. Les camions démarrèrent et prirent une petite route pour sortir de la foret. La prochaine étape serait la ville de Dinu, ou les Schtroumpf seraient placés dans des container, puis expédiés vers leurs destin.

Dans la salle somptueuse d'un conseil d'administration, le dos tourné à ses collaborateurs, l'homme contemplait les tours de La Défense.

Il était vêtu d'un costume cravate a plusieurs centaines d' Euros, et avait les tempes grisonnantes. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Perdre un Schtroumpf d'une telle valeur est vraiment fâcheux ! Très fâcheux ! »

« Il n'est pas perdu, Mr Horst, il a été seulement livré a une mauvaise adresse. Nous pouvons facilement le récupérer. L'homme qui l'a adopté s'appelle ….Thomas Lovet. Laissez moi faire et dans quelque jours, ce Schtroumpf sera à nouveau dans nos laboratoires.

Horst se retourna et repris sa place dans son fauteuil de PDG.

« Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre, Martin ? Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser la force ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais un cambriolage est….très vite arrivé. Sous couvert d'une bonne mise en scène, nous aurons rapidement récupéré ce bébé Schtroumpf guérisseur.

Horst réfléchit un moment. Puis , il prit la parole.

« Je vous remercie de vos avis Messieurs, mais n'oubliez pas une chose. Ce Mr Lovet fait parti de ''SOS SCHTROUMPF. Dans notre situation, je ne préfère pas attirer la situation sur nous. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est qu' SOS Schtroumpf vienne mettre son nez dans nos affaires. Ce serait catastrophique si quelqu'un découvrait ce que nous devons faire aux Schtroumpfettes pour satisfaire la demande de la clientèle en Schtroumpfs. Non, nous récupérons ce bébé Schtroumpf plus tard. Ce jour la, vous aurez carte blanche, Martin. Je vous demanderais juste de mettre en place une surveillance discrète. Je veux toujours savoir ou se trouve ce Schtroumpf. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

« Et en ce qui concerne l'arrivage de Schtroumpfettes que nous attendons ? Ou en somme nous Martin ? »

« Elles sont arrivées. Mr Izmir nous a fait parvenir leurs photos par internet. Ce sont de très belles Schtroumpfettes, toutes en bonne santé et robustes. Idéale pour la reproduction. »

« Combien en tout ? »

« A peu prés ….Non, 1254 Schtroumpfettes exactement. On devait nous en livrer 1400, mais 146 Schtroumpfettes sont mortes pendant leurs voyage. »

« Un pourcentage de perte acceptable. Je suppose que vous avez envoyez quelqu'un ? »

« Bien sur ! L'un de nos homme est en route pour conclure la transaction pour renouveler le cheptel. Dans quelque temps, nous aurons de magnifiques Schtroumpfettes reproductrices, qui produiront de splendides petits bébés Schtroumpfs. Elle pourrons donner naissance, grâce au traitements, à 5 ou 6 petits Schtroumpf par ans. Des portées de 7500 bébés Schtroumpfs pour écraser le marché.

Une femme se se racla soudain la gorge.

« Oui Mll Walkins ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose ? »

« Mr Horst, je suis consciente qu'il nous faut accélérer la naissance de Schtroumpfs si nous voulons continuer a garder notre place de leader sur le marché, mais je pense que 6 bébés Schtroumpf par an, pour une Schtroumfette, c'est impossible a supporter. Leurs corps n'est pas capable de supporter une cadence de grossesse pareil. Elle souffriront horriblement. »

« Et ? Que proposez vous ? »

« De réduire la production à 4 petits Schtroumpf par Schtroumpfettes. Ainsi, ce sera moins douloureux pour elle et…. »

« Et on se fera doubler par la concurrence. C'est ça ce que vous voulez Walkins ? dit Martin. Que l'on perde des parts de marché à cause de vos crise de consciences ? Si les femelles Schtroumpfs n'arrivent pas a tenir la cadence, il suffit d'augmenter les anti-douleurs. Et si elles meurent, la belle affaire, on les remplacera. Il y a suffisamment de Schtroumfettes en liberté dans des villages qui ne sont pas sous protection. »

« A ce train la, il ne va plus en rester beaucoup ! Et je vous signale qu'un Schtroumpf n'est pas un animal. Ce sont des êtres...

« Du calme. Mlle Walkins . Martin a raison. Nous nous sommes fixés comme objectif d'augmenter la production de bébés Schtroumpfs pendant deux ans. Donc, les Schtroumfettes sortiront leur 6 bébés Schtroumpf par an comme prévus. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, Mr Horst, vous parlez des Schtroumpfettes comme des outils Je... »

« Mll Walkins, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour un débat ethique. Contentez vous de faire votre travail. » dit Horst en lançant un regard irrité a la jeune femme.

« Entendu, Monsieur. Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Martin eut un petit sourire discret.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Le personnel de SOS Schtroumpfs se composait d'un groupe d'infirmières, d'un médecin spécialisé en médecine Schtroumpf, et de deux autres personnes s'occupant de l'administration. Il y avait une salle de consultation, une salle de soin pour les bébés Schtroumpf, et même une salle d'opération.

Il y avait aussi une grande Nursery avec un parc extérieur. Les Schtroumpfs pouvaient y aller et passer du temps dehors en toute sécurité.

Dans un parc assez semblable a celui de '' LA MAISON DU SCHTROUMPF'' des petits Schtroumpf et des petites Schtroumpfettes s'amusaient ensembles, en riant. Des Schtroumpfs se baignaient dans un petit bassin, ils jouaient a se jeter de l'eau a la figure, d'autres nageait avec des minuscules boué y avait un endroit ou les bébés Schtroumpfs pouvaient faire la sieste. Et des chambres.

Elle ressemblaient à un grand dortoir, ou tous les petits lutins bleus dormaient ensemble. La nuit, on diffusait des bruits de la nature, comme le bruit doux du vent dans les arbres, ou des chants d'oiseux et des bruits d'eau coulant paisiblement. Des ours ou des Schtroumpfs en peluche étaient posé sur les lits.

Un bébé Schtroumpf , ou même un Schtroumpf adulte,demandait beaucoup de soin et d'attention. Leurs petites tailles les rendaient très vulnérables a la civilisation moderne.

Thomas , assit a son bureau dans une salle qu'il partageait avec un collègue, consultait la liste de touts les bébés Schtroumpfs recueillit chez eux et la raison de leurs présence.

C'est alors qu'un signal retentit, signalant l'arrivée en urgence d'un Schtroumpf.

« Ça y est , c'est ton baptême du feu » lui dit son collègue.

Les deux hommes se ruèrent dans le couloir . On entendait des cris venir de plus loin.

Prés du bureau d'accueil, une infirmière déposait déjà avec une infinie douceur un petit bébé bleu qui pleurait sur une table roulante.

«Bébé Schtroumpfette électrocutée, nombreuses brûlures sur les bras et le crane » dit elle.

Thomas s'approcha et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur.

Une jolie petite Schtroumpfette était allongé sur une petite civière . Les restes d'un bonnet de Schtroumpf décoré de marguerites, était encore sur sa tête et son crane avait été brûlé. Mais le pire, c'était ses bras. Ses petits bras bleus n'étaient plus que des plaies, avec encore des morceaux de tissus de son petit pyjama incrusté dans sa chair tendre.

Elle s'appelait Daisy, elle était tombé par hasard sur deux fils électriques a nu. Curieuse comme tous les bébés Schtroumpfs, elle avait tendu la main pour voir ce que c'était. C'est la qu'elle s'était prise une grosse décharge.

Elle se tordait sur la civière en hurlant de douleur, levant ses petits bras brûlés a vif devant elle.

« Thomas, on l'emmène a l'infirmerie. »

A l'infirmerie, Jules fit une piqûre au bébé Schtroumpfette pour qu'elle ne sente plus la souffrance. Elle cessa de pleurer et de bouger, plongé dans un état de béatitude. Melissa, le docteur , lui retira délicatement les morceaux de tissu incrusté dans sa chair . Puis elle étala une pommade sur ses bras qu'elle recouvrit de pansements.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Thomas.

« Je ne peut encore rien dire. Ce qui me fait peur, ce sont ses organes internes. On va lui faire passer un scanner. »

Quand Melissa revient elle avait la mine sombre. Le scanner avait révélé que comme elle s'y attendait, les organes internes du bébé Schtroumpf avaient été frappé par le choc électrique. Quand Melissa faisait une tête pareille, c'était mauvais signe. La grande et énergique doctoresse était réputé pour son caractère bien trempé.

Ce fut Jules qui se jeta à l'eau.« Alors ? Ça dit quoi ? »

Melissa lui lança un regard noir, puis se déchaîna contre '' les connards qui n'étaient mémé pas fichu de s'occuper d'un bébé Schtroumpf , qui les laissaient sans surveillance, et qui les prenaient pour des jouets vivants. ''

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Désolé Jules, tu sais comment je suis quand on perd un Schtroumpf. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle ne s'en sortiras pas ? »

« Ça m'étonnerais ! Son cœur ne bas plus correctement et elle a subit un gros choc interne. ». Je pense qu'elle n'en a plus que pour quelques jours Je vais prévenir son propriétaire .»

« Ce n'est plus la peine. Il est parti. Il a dit qu'il n'en voulait plus » dit Thomas.

La petite Schtroumpfette mourut quelques jours plus tard. On l'avait placé dans une salle ou l'on entendait des chants d'oiseaux , des bruissements de cours d'eaux,et des bruits reposant. Elle poussait des petits cris de plus en plus faible,ses grand yeux a demi fermés.

Une petite mains bleu serra le petit doigt de Melissa . Des larmes montèrent au yeux de la doctoresse. La jeune Schtroumpfette ouvrit ses yeux et sourit gentiment aux humains rassemblés autour d'elle. Melissa sentit la petite main qui tenait toujours son doigt lâcher doucement prise. Quand la minuscule main bleu retomba dans le couffin, la petite Schtroumpfette avait quitté ce monde, un air apaisé sur son petit visage…

* * *

Bluberry dormait, confortablement installé dans un petit sac que Thomas portait en bandoulière. Il faisait beau et beaucoup de gens se promenaient tranquillement, profitant du soleil. Il s'assit sur un banc et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il se rappela brusquement que c'était très mauvais de fumer avec un bébé Schtroumpf tout prés, leurs petits poumons étaient très fragiles. Il avait déjà commis cette erreur , Bluberry s'était mis a tousser et a éternuer frénétiquement. Il rangea son paquet et sortit son journal.

« Excusez moi ! Je peut m'asseoir ? » fit une voix de femme.

« Bien sur, je vais me pousser un peu » dit Thomas.

En levant la tête, il reconnut tout de suite la jeune femme qui était devant lui. C'était la réceptionniste qui l'avait accueillit quand Thomas avait emmené Bluberry passer son examen, ou le nourrisson bleu avait été maltraité par ce crétin d'infirmier. Elle portait un petit panier miniature. Elle le reconnut également tout de suite.

« Oh….Euh...Vous êtes le propriétaire de Bluberry, n'est ce pas ? Monsieur….. »

« Thomas Lovett » répondit Thomas. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Sophia Kalrlozzi. » Enchantée de vous revoir Mr Lovett. »

Elle posa son petit panier entre Thomas et elle

« Et permettez moi de vous présenter Mlle Dewdrop » fit elle en relevant la couverture du panier avec un grand sourire.

Thomas se pencha et découvrit une Schtroumpfette qui le regardait timidement , derrière sa couverture remontée jusqu'au nez. Elle portait un petit pyjama couleur bleu lavande, assortit a son petit bonnet de Schtroumpf sur lequel était brodées des étoiles.

« Elle vraiment très mignonne. Elle vient d'un magasin ? »

« Non. Je l'ai recueillie . La police la trouvé pendant une descente dans une cave ou était cachés des Schtroumpfs. Elle a été abandonnée sur une pile de chiffons sale, alors que tout les autres Schtroumpfs avaient disparus, sûrement vendus .La police pense avoir affaire a un réseau de trafiquant des pays de l'est. Tout son corps était couvert d'ecchymose, mème sur sa queue, vous vous rendez compte ? Et quand ils l'on trouvé , elle était en train de mourir de faim. Elle n'avait presque plus que la peau sur les os.»

« Alors vous l'avez recueillit ? C'est une bonne action de votre part. »

« Je ne pouvait pas laisser cette Schtroumpfette risquer de finir euthanasier. Elle a déjà tellement souffert. Il m'a fallut trois semaines pour qu'elle cesse de hurler de peur devant des humains., mème devant moi. Maintenant, elle me fait confiance mais elle est très craintive. Elle a peur de tout. Elle ne veut pas jouer avec les autres bébés Schtroumpfs de la nursery de la clinique, elle reste toujours seule. »

« Attendez… vous euthanasier vos Schtroumpfs ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

« Malheureusement, nous y sommes obligés par la loi. Nous ne pouvons pas garder tout les Schtroumpfs que les gens abandonnent, surtout en période de vacances, ils sont trop nombreux. Quand nous avons trop de Schtroumpfs, le ministère nous donne trois semaines pour qu'ils soient recueillis. Sinon, nous sommes obligés de les supprimer. »

Thomas soupira a son tour.

« Le jour ou les gens comprendrons qu'un Schtroumpf n'est pas un objet….. Mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer ces Schtroumpfs dans les Parcs Nationaux ? »

« Parce que les Schtroumpfs qui vivent en liberté n'en veulent plus. Ils craignent d'être submergés. Il faut les comprendre, il ne s'agit pas que de quelques Schtroumpfs, Mr Lovet, a l'échelle nationale ça doit représenter... »

« S'il vous plaît, parlons d'autre chose voulez vous ? » dit Thomas qui sentait la nausée le gagner.

Bluberry se réveilla dans son petit sac. Il s'étira en baillant, satisfait de sa sieste. Le petit Schtroumpf vit Thomas et un sourire apparut sur son minuscule visage bleu. Regardant autour de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Sophia et alla se réfugier sous sa couverture, la tête la première.

« N'ai pas peur Bluberry, Sophia est une amie »

Bluberry sortit lentement la tête de sous la couverture. Sophia lui tendit son petit doigt.

« Bonjour Bluberry, ,comment va tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

Bluberry avança lentement sa minuscule main et serra le doigt de Sophia. Il se mit a sourire , rassuré. Baissant son visage, il remarqua Dewdrop dans son panier.

Le bébé Schtroumpf se mit a sautiller de joie et tendit ses petits bras vers la petite Schtroumfette en poussant des petits couinements.

« Apparemment, il a envie de la rejoindre. Vous ne voulez pas que je mette Bluberry dans le panier, Sophia ? Ça pourrait faire du bien a votre Schtroumpfette. »

« D'accord, essayons. »

Sophia écarta un pan de la couverture . Thomas déposa soigneusement Bluberry dans le panier à coté de Dewdrop. Les deux petits Schtroumpfs se mirent a se regarder dans les yeux.

C'est alors que Thomas et Sophia assistèrent à un événement qui défiait toute explication.

Les deux petits Schtroumpfs avaient unis leurs mains. A l'emplacement du cœur de Bluberry apparut une lumière qui se mit à émettre des pulsations. Une lueur semblable apparut a l'emplacement du cœur de Dewdrop. Au début , les deux pulsations battirent a un rythme différent. Puis ils finirent par se synchroniser et a battre a l'unisson.

Dewdrop sourit pour la première fois et poussa un cri de joie, remuant ses petits pieds sous la couverture avec excitation. Bluberry était tout aussi agité et les deux bébés Schtroumpfs gigotaient dans le confortable panier en riant .

Puis les pulsations s'éteignirent, mais l'excitation des deux petits Schtroumpfs ne cessa pas Ils frottèrent leurs tendres petits nez bleu l'un contre l'autre.

Thomas et Sophia étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il venaient de voir.

« C'était quoi ça ? Que s'est il passé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Mr Lovet. Je n'ai jamais vu un Schtroumpf faire une chose pareil. Dewdrop souffre de troubles psychologique suite a ses mauvais traitements. Mais c'est comme si votre Schtroumpf l'avait guérie. »

Les deux bébés Schtroumpfs se hissèrent hors du panier et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe . Ils commencèrent a jouer a se courir derrière a quatre pattes, en poussant de petits couinements.. Bluberry toucha la petite queue de la Schtroumpfette, puis fit demi tour, poursuivi par Dewdrop qui couinait, voulant elle aussi toucher la fine queue de Bluberry. Les deux petits Schtroumpfs se poursuivirent joyeusement dans l'herbe un bon moment. Finalement, ils s'assirent tout les deux et se mirent a se serrer mutuellement leurs petites queues bleue en riant.

Thomas et Sophia récupèrent leurs Schtroumpfs respectifs, se demandant tout les deux ce qui s'était passé.

Plus tard, rentré chez lui, Thomas appela Melissa, le médecin de '' SOS SCHTROUMPF'' et lui raconta tout.

« Tu as déjà vu un truc comme ça , Melissa ?

« Euh...non jamais, mais j'ai entendu ...des choses. »

« Des choses ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu a bien dit que quand tu as trouvé ton Schtroumpf, il était destiné a un laboratoire ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. L'adresse était sur la boite »

Il entendit Melissa murmurer quelque chose a l'autre bout du fil.

« Bon. Je veut que tu m'écoute attentivement , Thomas d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème, je t'écoute » répondit Thomas en jetant un regard sur Bluberry qui jouait sur le parquet avec une petite balle.

« Thomas, je crois que Bluberry est ce qu'on appelle un Schtroumpf guérisseur d'âme. On sait très peu de choses sur eux. C'est un genre de Schtroumpf rare, qui a les capacités de deviner et de soigner ses congénères qui ont subits des traumatismes psychologiques . Mais on ne sait pas encore comment ils s'y prennent. J'ai eu la chance de passer du temps dans un village Schtroumpf naturel. Les Schtroumpfs m'ont dit que même chez eux, ce genre de Schtroumpf était rare.. »

« Et...tu veut dire que Bluberry... est ce genre de Schtroumpf ? »

« D'après ce que tu m'a raconté, j'en suis certaine. Il a sentit les troubles de comportement de Dewdrop et il la soigné. C'est ce qui explique le changement de comportement du bébé Schtroumfette. Voilà pourquoi Bluberry partait pour un laboratoire. On voulait l'étudier. Il a eu une chance incroyable de se retrouver chez toi. Par contre , ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est d'où il viens . »

Thomas et Melissa restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun réfléchissant de son coté.

« Tu crois qu'il peut venir d'un village razzié par des trafiquants ? » demanda finalement Thomas .

« Non, c'est impossible. Je l'ai bien observé. Un Schtroumpf qui est capturé dans la nature met un certain temps a s'adapter a notre monde. Au début, il est déboussolé, il fait des crise d'angoisses et de larmes, il crie et il pleure pendants plusieurs jours. Certains Schtroumpfs ne supportent pas la captivité et préfèrent se laisser mourir. Je n'ai jamais vu de comportement de ce genre chez Bluberry. Ton Schtroumpf est né en captivité, j'en suis certaine. Mais ou ? Si seulement on pouvait savoir d'où il viens. Tu as bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur sur la boite ? »

« Non pas d'adresse. Juste l'adresse du laboratoire, et le tampon d'expédition et de réception »

« Le Tampon … Thomas, tu as encore la boite ? » s'exclama soudain Melissa d'une voix excité.

« Oui, je l'ai rangé quelque part. Il faut juste que je la cherche »

« Génial ! Dés que tu l'a, envoi moi la photo par internet. On va peut être savoir d'où viens Bluberry. Et un conseil, évite d'ébruiter la chose. Certaines personnes seraient prêtes a te prendre ton Schtroumpf , mème de force, pour le bien de la science ou ce genre de conneries. »


	7. Chapter 7

7

Depuis combien de temps était -elle la ?

Grelinette ne le savait plus très bien. Peut être bien cinq ou six jours. L'entrepôt ou la Schtroumpfette était enfermés dans une grande cage avec un groupe de Schtroumpfettes et de bébés Schtroumpfs n'avait aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur qui permettait de voir la lumière du jour. Seul la lumière blafarde de néons éclairait la pièce.

Grelinette était une jeune Schtroumfette qui venait a peine d'entrer dans l'age adulte. Sous son traditionnel bonnet de Schtroumpf, elle avait une chevelure auburn coupée a la garçonne. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue décorée de fleurs blanches qui laissait ses fines épaules découvertes. Mas ce que les Schtroumpfs remarquaient le plus chez elle, c'était ses yeux noirs a l'air rieur.

Ils étaient assez bien traités. Les humains qui les avaient enlevés les nourrissaient convenablement, mais uniquement de feuilles de Salsepareilles et d'eau, régime qui devenait lassant. Quand aux bébés Schtroumpfs, on leurs fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. De la nourritures , des produits d'hygiènes, rien ne manquait .

Mais Grelinette savait ce que tout cela voulait dire. Les trafiquants ne faisait pas ça par bonté d'âme. Elle repensa aux histoires épouvantables qui circulaient sur les humains qui capturaient des Schtroumpfs. Elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient emmenés très loin, puis vendus dans le monde des Humains, d'où ils ne revenaient jamais.

Quand elle n'était qu'une petite Schtroumpfette, elle avait pris ça pour des contes qu'on racontait aux enfants Schtroumpfs, pour les effrayer. Mais en grandissant, elle s'était rendu compte que malheureusement, tout ceci était réel. Les matriarches disaient que les humains autrefois, étaient rares, mais les siècles passant, ils étaient venus, de plus en plus nombreux.

Et voilà qu'elle avait été capturée. Les trafiquants avaient chargés les cages dans des containers a peine éclairés. Le voyage avait été long et pénible. Beaucoup de Schtroumpfs étaient morts pendant la route, de blessures contractés pendant le voyage, ou en glissant lentement dans la folie. Ne supportant plus l'enfermement ils devenaient apathiques, puis se laissaient mourir de faim ou de chagrin. Grelinette avait vu des Schtroumpfs commencer a avoir des hallucinations. Comme le Schtroumpf amical, qui avait tout tenté pour donner l'alarme, au début du raid des trafiquants . Allongé sur le sol, la tête posé sur les genoux d'un de ses compagnons, il délirait.

« Regardez ! La bas ! Le village, la forêt, nous sommes reschtroumpfé chez nous . Nous schtroumpfons chez nous. Oh, comme l'herbe est verte ! Comme l'eau des deux rivières est claire ! Écoutez, écoutez les oiseaux qui schtroumpfent. Le ciel est bleu., le soleil brille . Et les fleurs, regardez comme elles sont belles ! »

Aucun Schtroumpf n'avait eu le courage de dire quelque chose. Le Schtroumpf amical mourut quelque jours plus tard,délirant de plus en plus. Les Schtroumpfs, en larmes, avaient déposé solennellement son corps dans un coin de la cage, ses mains repliée sur son ventre.

Puis ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit ou des dizaines de cages et de caisses remplies de Schtroumpfs étaient stocké la. Grelinette ne pouvait pas bien voir , mais il devait avoir des centaines de ses semblables, capturés dans plusieurs villages.

Tout les bébés Schtroumpfs s'étaient aussitôt mis a pleurer, , effrayés par l'obscurité presque totale qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Les Schtroumpfettes , bien qu'elles aussi effrayées par le manque de lumière, avaient tout tentés pour calmer les petits Schtroumpfs affolés, leurs parlant doucement. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Le manque de lumière, les cris de terreur des bébés Schtroumpf , la fatigue et le stress du long voyage en camion firent craquer les nerfs d'un groupe de Schtroumpfettes , qui se mirent a pousser des cris hystériques . Certaines se roulèrent sur le sol en se bouchant les oreilles, continuant a hurler.

Comme par miracle, la lumière s'intensifia, devenant normale. Les Bébés Schtroumpf cessèrent peu a peu de pleurer, rassurés par la clarté et les caresses et les grattages de queues de Grelinette et des autres Schtroumpfettes. Mais cela ne calma pas le groupe de Schtroumpfettes qui s'étaient blottis dans un coin de la cage, roulée en boule, tremblant de tout leurs corps , et qui continuait a hurler.

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de l'entrepôt. . Deux hommes s'approchèrent de la cage ou Grelinette et ses compagnes Schtroumpf étaient enfermées. Toutes les Schtroumpfettes reculèrent précipitamment au fond de la cage en criant de peur quand les trafiquants l'ouvrirent. Mais ils s'emparèrent seulement de celles qui étaient devenue folles.

Puis , devant les yeux horrifiés des autres Schtroumpfettes, ils leurs tordirent le cou, ou brisèrent leurs cranes contre les murs , les tachants de sang bleu , abandonnant les cadavres sur le sol.

Grelinette enfouit son visage dans ses mains .

« Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois schtroumpfer un cauchemar. C'est ça, tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve , et je vais me reschtroumpfé dans mon lit »

Elle repensa a son village, a sa jolie petite maison, et au jeune Schtroumpf dont elle était fiancée. Elle se mis a pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle ne les reverraient sûrement jamais.

Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche de son chemisier. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un bébé Schtroumpf la regardait d'un air inquiet penchant sa tête ver le coté. La jeune Schtroumpfette retrouva tout de suite le sourire , le pris dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre celui du petit Schtroumpf qui se mit a rire.

C'était l'un des rares bébés qui restait dans la cage. Tout les autres petits Schtroumpfs avaient étés sortis par groupes entiers par les contrebandiers , malgré leurs pleurs, leurs cris de désespoir et les suppliques des Schtroumpfettes.

« Waaouinnn ! Waaouinnnn ! »

« Pas ça ! Non . Pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas schtroumpfer ça. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Ce sont NOS BÉBÉS SCHTROUMPF.

« Pitié, ne les vendez pas ! Ils ne schtroumpferont pas. »

« Noooooon ! Rendez nous nos Schtroumpfs ! Rendez nous nos petits Schtroumpfs. ! Vous ne pouvez pas les schtroumpfer comme ça.

« Schtroumpfez moi mon bébé. Schtroumpfez moi mon bébééééééé…. ! hurlait une Schtroumfette en se tapant la tête contre les barreaux, le sang coulant de son front qu'elle s'était ouverte.

« Schtroumpfez moi avec mon bébé. Ne me le schtroumpfer pas ! Vous êtes des monstres »

Grelinette revoyait encore la scène ,les suppliques des Schtroumpfettes, les bébés Schtroumpfs qui se débattaient de toutes leurs forces dans les mains des trafiquants, appelant à l'aide pendants qu'on les enfermaient dans des caisses en bois. Les caisses étaient tapissés d'un genre de sciure, elles étaient aussi équipée d'un système qui permettait aux bébés Schtroumpfs de manger et de boire pendant leurs voyages vers les boutiques d'animaux exotiques, ou chez de riches clients.

Les plus âgés des petits Schtroumpfs essayaient de toutes leurs forces de sortir des caisse, mais elles étaient bien trop profonde pour qu'ils réussissent et ils retombaient au sol. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de continuer a pleurer en tendant leurs fins petits bras bleu vers le plafond . Leurs cris de peur s'étaient intensifiés quand les trafiquants avaient refermés les caisse d'un couvercle de bois. Toutes les Schtroumfettes avait poussé des cris et s'étaient mise a sangloter , s'arrachant les cheveux de désespoir en voyant les caisses quittant le dépôt, remplis de petits Schtroumpf et de petites Schtroumpfettes, partant pour un voyage sans retour vers des animaleries, des centres commerciaux ou dans tout autre endroits ou l'on vendait des Schtroumpfs .

La jeune Schtroumpfette savait qu'a un moment ou à un autre, elle serait vendue a son tour , elle et toutes ses compagnes. Cette pensée la fit frissonner de terreur . Le petit bébé bleu, lui avait faim et se mit a gémir doucement. Grelinette se leva et alla lui préparer un biberon de lait mélangé avec du jus de Cranberries. Elle revint s'installer sur sa paillasse et prit doucement le bébé Schtroumpf dans ses bras. Elle lui gratta son petit nez et glissa le biberon dans la fine bouche du petit Schtroumpf qui se mit a couiner de plaisir en buvant son lait, sa petite queue frétillante, ses minuscules mains bleues posés sur le biberon. Grelinette sourit. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit et de ne plus penser qu'a ce fugace instant de bonheur. Mais elle eut beaucoup de mal.


End file.
